


Blood Eagle

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [220]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Blood and Torture, Dark Magic, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale Has a Crush, Vengeful Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Peter had always had a feeling that Stiles had a touch of an artist in her. He’d always known she would do what had to be done to protect the people she loved, not matter how bloody the deed would have to be. And he’d always found her rather attractive too, since she was intelligent and fiercely loyal, and possessed a sense of humour and wit that thrilled him, but seeing her standing there surrounded by death and ruin and a delightful Blood Eagle on full display.





	Blood Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Please, ignore the chanting lunatics, they will go quiet soon. Come, warm yourself by the fire, the circle will keep us safe from all the evils of the world. Sit, rest, and if you wish, I will tell you a story that will cradle you to sleep. 
> 
> Hi there familiar faces, please move along to the area marked A SLIGHT CHANGE. No, no, no, don’t think I do not wish to spend time with you, it is simply, I hoped not to waste your time on telling you things you already know about 15Minutes. Of course, if you wish to watch me educate the newcomers, then stay if you wish. Now, everyone who isn’t familiar with the 15Minutes series, I am your host and well the one writing these stories, the name is RougueShadowWolf, and this series is a small way for me to pay my debts to my group of friends (6 watchful harpies); each story is written as the name of the series would suggest in 15Minutes, once the time has gone its merry way, I present my story to my friend and later post it for you to read if you wish it. Now due to the time restriction the story you are about to read isn’t brilliant, it isn’t flawless and will never find its way into solid form, a creation you can read at your own peril and best of all do it for free, there will be bad grammar and typos so if you can’t handle that I bid you farewell for no one should suffer unnecessarily… well, no, I do hope people like Hitler suffer, like a lot, but unless you are a mass murdering asshole or someone who takes joy in torturing people and animal, or are just the worst example of the human race, then please avoid suffering through my fic. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry about the rambling, it happens. Now, if my warnings have no power to sway your decision to read my story, then please follow me down to the area where those familiar with my series has hurried off too. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE has befallen this series, and no it is not yet an increase in time, which if it did happen would force me to start a new series. The slight change is that we have a Theme to deal with, this one was created my ItAlmostWorked! the good creature who notice I hadn’t posted my stories, long story. A WARNING my loveliest of lovelies, this will be a Female Stiles Stilinski fic, so if that isn’t your cup of delicious tea or hot chocolate, hurry on to safety and be well. ReadingIsLikeWellDry requested a story that was a bit of blood and gore, with Stiles being the one who went a little be dark on a group of people who were planning on hurting her pack, and Peter is the one who finds her after she’s taken care of the problem.

Peter moves silently towards the unmoving figure who had managed to beat him to the kill, or rather kills since there had been more than one deadly threat to deal with. His heart hammers wildly within his chest as he cautiously approaches the familiar young woman, and he would never deny that he marvelled at her fierce and lethal beauty.

Although he has no proof of it, Peter knows that no man or woman had survived their encounter with this young lady who so many underestimated due to her delicate she appeared to be at first-glance, Peter himself had made the mistake once or twice and learned never to do so again after she’d set him on fire.

The leather boots he’d bought her five-years ago are well-worn are bloodstained, giving him finally a reason to gift her a new pair of finer boots, he breathes in her scent as greedily as ever and hums approvingly for the guilt some would expect her to feel is not there to sour her scent, the sound draws her attention.

Turning her head in his direction, ever so slightly, her beautiful face was stained with blood but there was also bruises there, a day old and mean looking, there’s a painful looking cut to her lip and the sight of her battered features enrages him.

There’s a wild ferocity in her still faintly glowing eyes, but her expression appears blank to anyone unfamiliar with very miniscule detail of her face, Stiles is still burning with the sort of rage that Peter feels he too has experienced in the not so long-ago-past.

Peter can admit he hadn’t expected to find Stiles standing there at the compound of an enemy most foul, after all, she was meant to still be across the country studying hard and living the life of your average college student. There’s no smoke, and although the fires burn with the ferocity of the sun, there is but a faint light and a delicate hint of burning wood in the air. Peter has a feeling that once Stiles is done with this place, ready to leave, there will be very little left of the bodies to be found.

_Clever girl_, Peter thinks briefly as he watches Stiles watching him, of course, he’d been aware that she’d started to drabble in certain areas that Deaton had thought Stiles had no reason to stick her nose in, deeming her spark nothing but a little flicker of weak magic; but Peter, oh, he’d had a feeling for years that Deaton estimate of Stiles possessing a spark of no great power wasn’t entirely accurate, after all, some past incidents of the impossible becoming possible because Stiles deems it possible was enough to spark such suspicions in Peter’s mind.

Certainly, he does feel a little bit hurt, possibly insulted, that his favourite packmate and Peter did consider Stiles his packmate, hadn’t confided in him about her new found powers or even asked for his assistance or support in cultivating these newfound powers. Peter would’ve gladly travelled the whole world to find her every book, scroll, wiseman or woman who could increase the knowledge and power of his favourite girl.

Oh, yes, Peter would do anything for his favourite, _anything_.

`Stiles. ´ Peter breathes out in greeting, his voice perhaps revealing a little bit too much of just how she stoked the fires of desire in him, but then again, this was hardly a usual scene for him to find Stiles in and so may the moon forgive him, he is struggling to control himself.

Peter had always admired beauty, desired it even, and strength combined with intelligence was also something that drew him to a person with lust in his heart. However, what made him want to keep someone forever, was the knowledge that said person was capable and willing to do anything to keep those they loved safe; and Stiles had always ticked every little box that made Peter desire, lust, want and respect a person.

And so, as he moved towards the young woman who’d singlehandedly dispatched of a threat that Scott McCall was ignorant enough not to take as seriously as he should’ve, Peter feels close to being ready to kneel at Stiles feet and positively beg her to let him be hers.

`H-he-help me. ´ the pained gasps of a familiar man wheezes from nearby, and Peter blinks in the direction of the leader of the group that had for over a year gone around burning alive any and all they suspected weren’t entirely human, and anyone associated with none-humans were punished with floggings and branding, but in some horrific cases by mutilations; these monsters claiming to do Gods work, didn’t care whether you were eighty-nine years old or two months-old, you were punished the same way a young adult was.

Turning his attention towards the man who was pleading for help from the sort of monster he would’ve had skinned and burned alive, cut or torn in half, others simply bound and then buried alive, Peter is shocked by what he sees.

The sight of the man who’d done great harm to great many, displayed as a blood eagle but kept clearly alive by Stiles’ magic, wasn’t something Peter had been prepared for, then again, he did know that Stiles had a creative side to her and she devoured history the same way she did fresh strawberries.

`Well, this is unexpected. ´ Peter purrs, delighted really by the sight of the mutilated body hanging between the two burning buildings. Peter hopes he will never end-up angering Stiles to the same degree as the man blood eagled before him, then again, Peter doubted he could ever earn this level of Stiles’ wrath.

`I always knew you an artist in you, my dear. ´ Peter hums approvingly, and he does approve, he’d seen the mutilated babies and unearthed the remains of a pack that had been close as kin to the Hale’s in his childhood, finding the pregnant body of a human woman had bothered him a great deal more than he would’ve liked to admit; these so called evangelist group of scum, hadn’t given a damn about the fact that the woman had been human, or that there was a chance that they baby she was soon to birth could be born human, they’d bound her arms and legs and dropped her in the ground with her mate and their werewolf daughter, and then while they were still no doubt screaming buried them alive.

`After what this lunatic has done, ´ Stiles hisses, eyes glowing that much brighter now that she glared at the man displayed before them and still living, `This is the least I could do. ´

`Couldn’t agree more, ´ Peter says without hesitation, his eyes traveling over to where Stiles stands, she’s shivering more now than what she’d done a moment ago and she looks almost gaunt, `How long do you intend to let him hang there? ´

`Not long now. ´ she responds, her expression still blank but there’s a tint of blue to her lips now which makes him feel a deep level of concern for her well-being, and he scents the air but finds Stiles mostly unharmed.

`Why? ´ she questions after a pause, watching as Peter approaches the pleading man, and wasn’t that just delightful having the evangelist lunatic begging for him, the werewolf of all things, to help him, to save him.

`You are beginning to look a little bit unwell, my dear, and I dare think it might have to do with the amount of power you are using. ´ and with that Peter lets his claws out, drawing a dee cut into the soft round belly of the hateful man, the cries are delightful and sweet in his ears as he gently slips his hand through the slit.

`Observant as ever, Zombiewolf. ´

Peter can’t help but smile at Stiles at that while carefully pulling at the intestine of the man crying and screaming for mercy, `Oh, my dearest, you’ve always captured my full attention. ´ Peter doesn’t stop pulling at the intestine until he’s sure it will begin to drag the rest of itself and other unmentionable things with it out of the body, once his own touch has been placed on the blood eagle Peter cleans his bloodied hands and starts to make his way back to Stiles side.

He doesn’t miss the pretty pink blush now on her lovely cheeks, or the way a tiny smile lifts the corner of her lips.

`What other wonders do you have planned for our none-friend over there? ´ Peter enquires softly while carefully removing his jacket, and he’s extremely pleased when Stiles takes to wearing it without making a fuss.

`Just wait. ´ she breathes softly, before creating a circle of mountain ash and rock salt around them, there something else there as-well but Peter is too distracted by the way the circle appears around them as if from thin air, then with a wicked smirk on her lips Stiles pulls out a small whistle that looks old and frail, made from bone and carved with runes he does not recognize.

When she gently wraps her lips round the cracked mouth piece of the whistle and blows, Peter can’t deny he is beyond simply attracted to Stiles, the sound that comes from the whistle sounds less than a whistle and more like that agonizing scream of the tormented.

It doesn’t take all that long before a figure that is as pale as Stiles is, hair and eyes the same colour as hers comes walking from inside one of the burning buildings to their right, and Peter swears has the same shape of the lips as Stiles does and an upturn of a nose too. Peter finds the young man with messy hair rather attractive, and watches with avidly as the tall young man moves closer to where they are standing.

Sensing a danger in this figure, Peter moves to stand as a possible shield between it and Stiles.

`Well, isn’t this just a night full of surprises. ´ the figure grins at them, and Peter would turn to look at Stiles, to make sure he’s not going mad since the moles of this young man before him match those on Stiles wears so beautifully.

`A werewolf and a_ real_ Spark. ´ the Thing says then, his smile sharp and delighted, `Haven’t seen this sort of thing for centuries, admittedly the werewolf was the father and the daughter was the spark, so, naturally the wolf protected its young. ´ then stepping a little bit too close to where Stiles and Peter were standing, the creature before them tilts its head and appears to sniff the air for a minute before raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

`Curious. You aren’t her father. You aren’t her lover, although, ´ and her an amused smirk appears on the handsome face, `you would like nothing more than to be her everything, wolf, am I right? ´ before Peter is able to deny or confirm this claim, the creature cackles loudly, `Of course you would. ´

`Listen here. ´ Stiles hisses at the creature, peering at it from behind Peter while he does his best to keep her out of this male-version of Stiles line of sight, `I didn’t summon you here for a chat, Mischief, I’ve got a soul for you to collect. Do you want it or not? ´

The creature, Mischief turns around to face the dangling man, and Peter swears he feels exactly how delighted this Mischief feels at her gift.

`Oh, you’ve got him all wrapped-up so beautiful for me, good Spark. How can I refuse, such a generous gift? ´

`You can of course, ´ Stiles responds, while she watches the figure dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and black as the night shirt, `but his death has been prolonged, full of agony, humiliation and shame, it would be a shame to let all of that go to waste, wouldn’t it? ´

`Oh, very much so. ´ the creature agrees, reaching-up to cup at the face that was full of deep cuts, and Peter hears the deep and satisfied groan that leaves this thing that was breathing in the scent of agony.

`I’ll trust you to keep him from ever finding peace. ´ Stiles says then as the thing she’d called Mischief stands on his tip-toes, and from what it looked like to Peter was going in for a kiss.

Turning its attention away from the man now shrieking about demons and begging for God to save his soul, Mischief promises that he would forever keep the soul of his new pet in agony.

`Good. ´ Stiles says shortly, then wrapping her arms around Peter she begins to guide him to turn around and walk back the way he’d come from, leaving Mischief to play with his prize.

`Now aren’t you full of surprises. ´ Peter whispers into the night, a night now loud with the screams of the man Stiles had doomed to a fate worse than death, he watches the way the circle around them moves with them, rippling but never breaking all the way to his parked car.

`Never underestimate the wrath of a woman. ´ Stiles responds, sleepily while a cold wind steals away the protective circles.

`Only a fool _would _underestimate a woman. And only an imbecile would underestimate you, sweetheart. ´ Peter says softly before turning around to look at Stiles, and even now when she looks exhausted and ill, she’s still the most beautiful woman he has ever had the fortune of coming across.

This wonderfully wicked thing had his heart, and Peter did not mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So, these people, this group of religious and corrupted assholes, came to Stiles since she was human and had survived a possession believed she should to save her mortal soul, join them, help them to rid the world of evil since God had obviously (rolling my eyes so hard it hurts) saved her so she could join their crusade. Now, the problem with their tactic was the lunacy of it, they honestly thought they could break into her dorm room, beat her and torture her until she would convert, never thinking for a second that would just mightily piss her off even without the whole thing of murdering innocent people and creatures. 
> 
> Of course, Peter has always desired Stiles, but at first she was just sixteen and a child, and just because she had it in her to help kill him didn’t changed the fact she was just a kid back then (sure, a kid who thought setting a burn victim on fire was the way to go, which Peter would’ve found delightful twist if it wasn’t him Stiles directed said idea on). He’s been fascinated by her mind, the way it works and the way she keeps on going even when some would expect her to break. He loves the way she will snarl and growl at him, the way she will call him out for being an asshole or a coward, and even her insults thrill him because he knows – he knows, she’s the sort who will have his back when push came to shove, because he is part of her pack now and that makes him important. Peter likes to feel important, as much as he likes the ruthlessness that Stiles will display when people she cares about are in peril. Oh, yes, Peter’s attention has been on Stiles for years, and yet, what a delight it is for him to see it in full-display with a touch of creativity, she continues to surprise him and that is just perfect.


End file.
